


collars, tattoos, and other ties that bind

by Anonymous



Category: Boys Next Door
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 11:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lawrence wraps a chain around his neck and asks, brother, does it suit me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	collars, tattoos, and other ties that bind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amielleon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amielleon/gifts).



The man holding the tattoo gun is silent, attention fixed on his work, hasn't said a word since he walked into the room. It's getting to the point that Lawrence isn't sure he's got a tongue in his head. But he's got dark stains in the creases of his fingers and dark eyes that stare at Lawrence's skin so intensely, while Dallas isn't looking at all.

Dallas is talking to one of his boys, leaning against the doorframe. His voice pitched low, too low for Lawrence to understand the words, just enough to hear the constant familiar murmur of it. His arms folded over his chest. His eyes anywhere but Lawrence. Everything about him a perfect illustration of boredom, everything screaming that he couldn't care less about the boy in the tattooist's chair; everything so perfectly, obviously staged that Lawrence wants to burst out laughing, except he's afraid he'd ruin the tattoo. And Dallas never takes well to being laughed at.

Oh.

There.

He looked. Just for a moment, he looked.

Lawrence smiles to himself as the needle carves his brother's signature into his body, permanent and undeniable, even as Dallas looks the other way; and that night, alone in his room save for his brother's cameras, he traces the lines of the reptile's collar with his fingertips, over and over again, and wonders which camera to look to.


End file.
